


you can stop roaring, louis.

by sarah_stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Jealous Louis, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining, The Little White Horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_stylinson/pseuds/sarah_stylinson
Summary: This is a Larry one shot/drabble, based on my favourite part of a book called "The Little White Horse".It's a very cute exchange between the two main characters and whenever I read it I can just picture it being Louis&Harry, so I rewrote the part with Harry and Louis as Robin and Maria.Contains a very jealous Louis, talk of marriage, and, of course, pining.





	you can stop roaring, louis.

**Author's Note:**

> GIANT, HUGE DISCLAIMER: This is not at all a work of my writing. The ENTIRE passage is the work, down to every last word, of Elizabeth Goudge, the author of the Little White Horse. I only changed the names of the characters. May I repeat: This ENTIRE passage is written ONLY by author Elizabeth Goudge. I merely changed names. None of this is the work of my own. 
> 
> Imported from my Wattpad account, where it was originally posted.

  
\---

_Background Info:_

_Robin (Louis) and Maria (Harry) got drenched in the rain, so when they got back to Louis' house, the only dry clothing  that fit Maria (Harry) was Louis' stepdad's old wedding tuxedo. Loveday (Jay) was with Harry as he put the tux on, and told him he looked dashing in it._

_Character Name Changes:_

_Robin- Louis_  
Maria- Harry  
Loveday- Jay

 _Wedding dress has been changed to tux for the sake of the story, because i have decided to keep harry cisgender._  
\---

"And when I'm married, may I wear the tux?"

"Of course," said Jay. "It will need no alteration. It's a perfect fit."

They went downstairs and found that Louis had already changed into dry clothes and set the table for tea with bread and butter, honey and cream, and golden-brown parkin. The kettle was singing on the hob, the white kitten was purring loudly, and the strange cave-room looked glowing and cosy, lit by the leaping flames of the log fire. When she had put the children's wet things to dry, Jay made the tea in a big brown pit like a beehive, and they sat down and fell hungrily upon the lovely food. Louis, sitting opposite of Harry at the oak table spread with its snowy cloth, gazed at him in astounded appreciation of his appearance, but was at first too much occupied in eating to say anything about it. However, when he had devoured half a loaf and a lot of parkin he at last gave tongue.

"That's a handsome tux," he said with his mouth full. "I've not seen it before. It looks like a tux that you'd wear at your wedding."

"It is a wedding tux," said Harry thickly, for he too was ravenous and was devouring bread and honey at the rate of two bites a slice. "It's my wedding tux. I'm trying it on to see if it fits."

"Are you going to be married?" asked Louis sharply, his munching jaws suddenly still.

"Of course," said Harry, reaching for the cream. "You didn't expect me to be an old bachelor, did you?"

"Are you being married today?" demanded Louis.

But this time Harry's mouth was so full that he couldn't answer, and Jay, who hadn't had her hunger sharpened by fresh air, danger, and exercise, and was nibbling very daintily at a very thin slice of bread and butter, answered for him.

"Of course he isn't being married today, Louis. He isn't old enough to be married yet. But when he is married he will wear that tux."

"When you do marry, who will you marry?" Louis asked Harry.

Harry swallowed the last of his bread and cream and honey, put his head in one side and stirred his tea thoughtfully. "I have not quite decided yet," he said demurely, "but I think I shall marry a boy I knew in London."

"What?" yelled Louis. "Marry some mincing nincompoop of a Londoner with silk stockings and pomade in his hair and a face like a Cheshire cheese?"

The parkin stuck in his gullet and he choked so violently that Jay had to pat him on the back and pour him out a fresh cup of tea. When he spoke again his face was absolutely scarlet, not only with the choke but with rage and jealously and exasperation.

"You dare do such a thing!" he exploded. "You- Harry- you- if you marry a London man I'll wring his neck!"

"Louis! Louis!" expostulated his mother in horror. "I've never seen you in a temper like this before. I did not know you had got a temper."

"Well you know now," said Louis furiously. "And if he marries that London fellow, I'll wring not only his neck, I'll wring everybody's necks, and I'll go right away out of the valley, over the hills to the town where my father came from, and I won't ever come back here again. So there!"

Harry said nothing at all in response to this outburst. He just continued to drink his tea and look more demure than ever. And the more demure he looked the angrier Louis became. His eyes flashed fire, and his feathery hair seemed standing straight up all over his head with fury. Harry was quite sure that if he had been standing behind him he would have seen the twist of hair in the nape of his neck twitching backwards and forwards like a cats tail. He drank his tea with maddening deliberation and spoke at last.

"Why don't you want me to marry that London boy?" he asked.

Louis brought his fist down on the table with a crash that set all the China leaping. "Because you are going to marry me," he shouted. "Do you hear, Harry? You are going to marry me."

"Louis," said his mother, "that's not at all the way to propose. You should go down on one knee and do it in a very gentle voice."

"How can I go down on one knee when I'm in the middle of my tea?" demanded Louis. "And how can I do it in a gentle voice when I feel as though I had a roaring lion inside of me? If I didn't roar, I should burst."

"You can stop roaring, Louis," said Harry. "You can stop, because for the sake of peace and quiet I have suddenly made up my mind to marry you."

Louis' hair flopped down on his head again and the crimson tide receded from his forehead. "That's all right then," he said with a great sigh of relief. "That's settled. I'll have some more parkin, please, Mother."

After that they are and drank and laughed, and talked of other things, while the fire leaped up, the white kitten purred, and the kettle hummed louder and louder, and happiness seemed all about them like a radiance and singing that they could almost see and hear. But something seemed still troubling Louis very slightly, and at last he burst out: "Harry, who is this London boy you were thinking of marrying?"

"I have never had the slightest intention of marrying any London boy," said Harry.

"But you said-"

"I said, a boy I knew in London," said Harry. "That boy was you."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> whoohoo! well that was the passage from the Little White Horse that I loved so much as Larry! I hope you all enjoyed it, and may I say again that this is not my work. This is the work of Elizabeth Goudge. I have only modified it slightly in places and with names.
> 
> If you are interested in reading the book from which this passage comes, it is called The Little White Horse and is by Elizabeth Goudge. 
> 
> xxx


End file.
